


The Rancher

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cowboy AU, Dean Winchester in Denial, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Older Castiel, Rancher Castiel (Supernatural), Scenting, Younger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: Dean gets caught setting a fire at the Novak farm's hay shed. His adoptive mother Ellen is able to persuade the owner, Castiel Novak, not to report the boy, but to hire him as a worker over the summer so he can pay off the damage. . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balanced_demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanced_demons/gifts).



> This fic is Alpha/Alpha dynamic. And no one will turn Omega. So if you only like Alpha/Omega dynamic or don't like A/B/O at all this is (sadly) not the right fic for you.  
> I try to update once a week.  
> For everybody else: I hope you like it! And you know... I love comments and kudos! ^.^
> 
> This story is beta-read by the very talented @tobilistle. I am looking forward to reading his own fics!!!  
> Thank you for helping me, Tobi! <3

_**Prologue**_  
  
  
“What did he do this time, Jody?” Ellen asked in resignation as she entered the police station.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ellen." sighed the Sheriff sympathetically. "But this time it's much too serious to be a little prank. Dean was caught setting fire to a hay barn -"   
With a small wavering smile, Jody looked to her best friend. 

"At the Novak's farm." After letting the information settle in, she continued.   
"We think he may have had assailants but he refuses to give up any names."   
  
"Damn it! That's going too far. Was anyone hurt?" Fear emitted potently from the woman’s aura - intensifying Ellen’s alpha instincts.   
  
"No, thank God not, but Castiel Novak - the owner of the ranch - has suffered considerable financial damage."   
  
Jody had always admired her friend for taking in the two Winchester brothers when their parents died in a fire. It was big in the media at the time, as it was suspected to have been intentionally set, but still, no one knew who it was. If Dean hadn't reacted so quickly back then, he and his younger brother would probably have died too.   
  
Ellen and Bobby were John and Mary's closest friends and did not hesitate to take the two little boys in, even though the couple was just married. Ellen had a little girl from her first marriage and now she and Bobby had the two boys. Jody was sceptical at first if this would work out well, but it did and they had grown into a big family. For some time now, it's been hard with Dean. He was never really an easy child, he was often involved in fights even at school, but since he got involved with the boys from the Cornell Farm, things got worse and worse.   
  
"Damn! How much is it?" Ellen wanted to know.   
  
"Novak will be here any minute. You should ask him yourself. "   
  
"I really don't know what to do with the boy anymore."   
  
"Honestly, Ellen. Dean's a good kid, but he's got the wrong friends but as long as he refuses to tell the police the names of the others, my hands are tied. "   
  
"Will there be a trial?" Ellen pried.   
  
"It all depends on Novak. "   
  
"Sometimes I think that boy deserves a good spanking!" she rubbed her hands across her tired face. “How can he keep getting himself into so much trouble? Oh God. Bobby will be so disappointed."    
  
"As I said, Dean has the wrong friends. I am convinced that Crowley and Azazel and maybe even Ruby were there, too-” she paused abruptly, turning towards an approaching man. “Oh, here comes Novak.”   
  
Jody waved him over. “Mr Novak, may I introduce you to Mrs Harvelle - Dean's adoptive mother.”   
  
Mr Novak only greeted her with a nod.   
  
"Is her adopted son responsible for the fire?" His scent clashed with his calm composure, putting Jody on edge.  _ Alpha. _   
  
"Yes, he and a few others, but he won't give us the names. "   
  
"Well, I'll just report him then. So he'll pay for the damage on his own. " Novak said with a shrug.   
  
"Mr Novak, could you please reconsider. I know Dean's gone too far this time. . . "   
  
"Yes, he has gone too far, much too far! Apart from the damage, my animals could have been harmed or the fire could have spread to the main house. If my dog hadn't raised the alarm. . . " Mr Novak interrupted.   
  
"Yes, I know. Damn, I know. " Ellen’s voice wavered.   
  
“The damage?” she asked warily.   
  
"Three thousand dollars worth. "   
  
"Oh, God! How are we ever gonna pay for it?" Ellen sighed desperately.   
  
"I have a suggestion," Jody said thoughtfully.   
  
"Have you hired anyone to help you this summer yet?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, I did. However, the boy cancelled yesterday because he found a better-paid job. I can’t blame him."   
  
"Oh, God, Jody, you're a genius. That's it. Dean could work off the damage. He's strong, he'd certainly be a help." She looked at him pleadingly, a difficult feat for an alpha. She really was desperate.   
  
Mr Novak looked at the two women as if they had suddenly grown several heads.   
  
"Why the hell would I hire an arsonist? I really have no ambition to help this maniac. “   
  
"I promise Dean won't make any more trouble, Mr Novak. Please let him work off the damage. " Jody attempted to bargain.   
  
She knew Ellen and Bobby could never raise so much money, and Dean would have a record if the case went to court. If he was convicted, he would also face imprisonment in one of the notorious Alpha-only prisons. Dean was  eighteen, so he had already presented as an Alpha.   
  
"Jody, listen. I'm sorry, but I just don't have time to deal with this boy's hormone-induced issues right now. The damage is considerable and to make matters worse a few days before the fire, two of my most essential machines had broken down. Funding the repairs for the machines alone will be already nearly unreachable. Somehow I have to get the money for the repairs. And I need it as soon as possible because my only tractor was one of these repairs." Castiel let out a frustrated groan.   
  
"But that would fit perfectly. Dean could fix all the machines. He's really talented. He worked at Bobby's car repair shop in high school and. . . " Ellen was sure Dean could fix the engines.   
  
"Mrs Harvelle, I... "    
  
"Let him try, please!"  Ellen practically begged.   
  
Thoughtfully Cas drove his hand through his hair. Should he risk it? In his current situation, it was the best option he had. He would save the money for the repair and he could cut back budgets on hiring a helper for the holidays, seeing as the boy would be doing it unpaid.   
  
"Jody, when is the deadline to drop the charges?"   
  
"Twenty-one days. You have twenty-one days. " Jody answered hopefully.   
  
"All right. I‘ll give him this one chance. If everything goes well for the next three weeks, I'll drop the charges. I want him at my ranch on Sunday evening, packed and prepared with suitable clothing. Our working day starts at five o'clock, so it's better if he sleeps on the ranch during the week. Meals and essential housing as well as showering facilities will be provided. His working week runs from Monday at five am until noon on Saturday. He'd have to work two months to pay off all his debts."   
  
Ellen nodded with relief. That wasn't what she had hoped for, but it was better than nothing. She knew Dean wouldn't be thrilled with the prospect of a summer at the ranch, but he had to learn that his actions had consequences and ultimately they were his responsibility.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, come on Ellen,” Dean began to whine.  
“You can’t be serious. I don’t want to work on a farm for the whole summer. I can work at Bobby's garage and pay the money back. Novak’s farm is right in the middle of nowhere. I wouldn’t even be able to hang out with my friends during the summer.” he complained further.   
  
"All the better. I'm convinced those friends just got you into this mess. And now you're even protecting them. Dean, I really don't know what to do with you. I know you're a good kid, but this action could have easily put you in jail. Did you think just for one moment about me, Bobby or your brother? If Mr Novak hadn't been kind enough to give you a second chance, it would look really bad for you."  
Dean hated seeing Ellen so serious, even more, because he was the reason for the worry lines on her forehead.   
  
"Pff, nice! Because of me, Mr Novak has a free worker who also is able to fix his equipment. So if that's not a gain to him. Even more, because that other boy wouldn’t be there to help him during the summer…. "   
  
"Dean Winchester! You set fire to his hay barn! Someone could have gotten hurt. Animals as well as humans, or the fire could have spread to the main building or the stables. Don't you understand how serious the situation is? I'm sure you would have been put in jail if Mr Novak wouldn’t be willing to help you. You should thank the man on your knees for leaving it at that." Ellen had raised her voice and Dean knew it was useless to disagree. She had already made her opinion clear.   
  
He sighed deeply.   
  
"And you will do your job more than carefully for all the trouble you've caused the poor rancher. Do you understand me, boy?" Dean hadn't even noticed Bobby had come into the kitchen, too. His adoptive father glared at him harshly.

  
"I hate to say this, but I'm really disappointed. Not because you screwed up, but because you don't own up to it. Mr Novak works his ass off to keep his business going. You’d better be thankful he’s letting you try this. I don't know if I'd want to see anyone who set fire to my property in my garage. "   
  
Bobby's speech was hurting Dean. He didn't want to disappoint the man he looked up to.   
  
"We didn't deliberately set the barn on fire, Bobby. It was an accident. " Dean defended himself.   
  
"An accident?" Ellen asked.   
  
"Yes, we’ve been smoking and hiding behind the small building. Alist..., one of my friends, threw away the match and the dry grass caught fire. The others ran straight to the car and drove away. I tried to put out the fire, but it had already started to grow too uncontrollable. . ."   
  
"That explains why your jacket is sooty. But, it doesn't explain why your so-called friends just left without you. " Ellen pushed and Dean had to admit she was right. Dean was pretty pissed about the fact that they just left him behind. But he wouldn’t admit it so he just shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Anyway, boy. You're going to pay for it and make up for the damage to Mr Novak’s property. Do you hear me?"   
  
“Yes, sir,“ Dean answered quietly.   
  
"Okay, let's not talk about it anymore. I suggest you pack up the most important things for the first week at the ranch. I assume you'll take the Impala to drive out, won’t you?" he inquired.   
  
"Yes, I think I'll be back home next weekend. That is. . . if you want me here at all. . . " Dean said insecurely.   
  
"Oh boy, of course, we want you here!" said Ellen and gave him a brief hug.   
  
Dean was glad, that he didn't screw up totally.

  
  
Once the packing was finished, Dean slumped lazily across his bed. Shortly after, the doorbell rang. Dean knew immediately that it had to be one of his friends when Ellen sounded pissed when she called him to come down.   
  
He quickly ran down the stairs. It was Crowley. He stood at the door and seemed to be a little bit embarrassed.   
  
"Hey, Dean. Do you have a minute?"   
  
"Don't forget that there will be dinner soon and you have to finish packing, Dean. " Ellen exhorted him.   
  
"Packing? Where are you going?" Crowley looked at him questioningly.   
  
Dean grabbed him by the arm and pushed him towards the garage. There he opened the Impala and sat down on the driver's seat. Crowley sat down next to him.   
  
"As you've heard, I haven’t much time. So what do you want?"   
  
"The others and I are wondering if you. . . if you told- "   
  
Dean laughed. So that's why Crowley was here. They were all afraid that he could have told the police.   
  
"No, don't worry. I didn't say anything. Although it was really a dick move of you guys to just walk away without me, so I got caught. " Dean said.   
  
"I know, and we're all really sorry. Really! Ruby went completely nuts and we just didn't think. What happened when they caught you?"   
  
"What happened? I can tell you what was happening. I have to work all summer at this fucking ranch to pay off the damage while you have a nice summer. " The thought of that really aggravated him.   
  
"Fuck! That's why you have to pack. "   
  
"Yes, that's why. I have to be there tomorrow evening because work on the ranch starts in the middle of the night!"   
  
"Shit, man, I'm really sorry. You have an advantage, though. " Crowley said   
  
"Advantage? What advantage?" Dean wanted to know.   
  
"You look good and Novak is gay. So, if you play your cards right, maybe you won't have to work so hard. . . " Crowley smirked.   
  
What the hell?   
  
“What the fucking hell are you talking about? Are you suggesting I should seduce the Rancher? Jesus Christ, we are both Alphas and he must be around the same age as Bobby!” Dean shook his head furiously, mouth open in shock at the suggestion.   
  
"Of course, I know you two are Alphas. Like I said he is gay. He likes knots. You don't really have to. . . just keep him happy. It doesn’t matter how old he is. Maybe he will be … grateful if he thinks he has a chance. You know what I mean. Just let him see. . . what he might want to see. . . " Crowley suggested cautiously.   
  
"Oh my God, Crowley. That sounds weird, even for you! Of course, I will not seduce an Alpha for fuck's sake! Especially not one three times my own age or something like that. That's just gross." Dean cried.   
  
"Calm down man. He isn’t that old. I think he is in his late twenties. My Mom told me he took over the ranch from his father two years ago and it was just a suggestion, Dean. Thanks for not giving our names to the police, man. I think I should go now. Your adoptive mother is looking for you. " Crowley said, pointing at Ellen who was in the front yard looking for Dean.   
  
"Yes, I think I should go. Ellen's already mad at me. Take care, man. " They both climbed out of the car.   
  
While he went inside the house he considered what Crowley had told him. So Castiel Novak was gay and quite young. Perhaps there really was an advantage to be gained from this. Even if Dean wasn’t interested in male Alphas at all, the rancher didn’t know that. Maybe Crowley's suggestion wasn't so stupid after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, we will have our first meeting between the two Alphas ^.^

The drive to the ranch took an hour and a half. Not only because they had to travel far, but also because the road was so rough that Dean didn't dare to drive any faster. When he and his friends were there a few days ago for smoking (of course it wasn't just cigarettes), they took Azazel's Range Rover. The Rover had much bigger tires and didn't run the risk of destroying his underbody with the countless fucking potholes.   
  
When Dean saw the ranch from afar, the first thing that caught his eye was the wreckage from the fire. He sighed guiltily. As more of the ranch came into view, it became clear to him how close the buildings were. A panicked waved shot to his chest, as realisation hit him. The fire could’ve spread to the main building so easily - to his house and to his stables.  _ Damn it! _   
  
He would never of tried to hurt someone. Small memories strolled along Dean’s mind.  _ Fire. _ Even though he was only a child at that time, he could still remember very well the terrible night in which he had lost his parents.  He was really grateful that this time there was only material damage. Even if he didn't want to pay off the damage all summer long, being accountable for the death of humans or animals would have been a thousand times worse.   
  
The second thing that caught his eye was the isolated location of the ranch. There was nothing else but meadows and fields. The thought of spending the whole summer out here made him sigh deeply. Of course, he wouldn't betray his friends, but at this very moment, he could scream because the situation was so unfair. He was the only one who didn’t smoke the weed, for fuck's sake! He had just been there to hang out. Besides, he was the only one who had at least tried to put out the fire. He didn’t succeed though, but at least he had tried.   
  
As he approached, he noticed how big the whole estate was. The last time he was here, it had been dark and he hadn't noticed much except the damn hay barn. But now he was able to see that there were three stables, the main house and two smaller outbuildings. Slowly he steered the Impala into the yard and parked next to an old blue Toyota and a fawn 69 Lincoln Continental. Dean wondered who owned the pimpmobile. Mr Novak? A gay pimp-mobile driver. This could be fun.   
  
When Dean got out of his Impala and took his bag out of the trunk, a smaller, blond man came towards him. He looked at him from top to bottom and grinned.   
  
"Well, well, well. The Fire Devil. Well, nobody can say you're not hot. . . " With a wink, the blond man held out his hand to greet Dean.   
  
"Mr Novak?" Dean wanted to know. It was weird because  Dean could have sworn that Crowley mentioned Novak was an Alpha. An Alpha who liked Alphas! This man was clearly a Beta. A Beta who shamelessly flirted with him.   
  
"Yes, who else?" the blonde man wanted to know.   
  
"I... I thought. . . " Dean stuttered.   
  
"Gabriel! Stop confusing the boy. " Dean suddenly heard someone calling behind him. He quickly turned to the unknown voice.   
  
Okay, the man behind him was definitely an Alpha. And if Dean would have been into Alphas or men in general, his mouth would have gotten dry at the sight and his heart would have started to race. But he wasn't. Of course, he wasn't.    
  
Because then he would have certainly been attracted to the other man. He was very handsome with his tousled dark hair and the piercing blue eyes. But Dean wasn’t into Alphas or men at all and so his dry mouth had to be the result of all the dust out here and his racing heart… his racing heart was the outcome of the guilt he was feeling because of the burnt hay barn. Yeah, sure, that had to be the reason.   
  
As the man got closer, Dean noticed his smell too. Damnit! No Alpha should smell that good. Not for him anyway. But this Alpha smelled like fresh laundry, lemongrass and summer rain.   
  
_ “However. Why shouldn't Alphas smell good? Who didn't like the scent of freshly washed laundry?" _ Dean asked himself defiantly.    
_ "That didn't mean anything!” _   
  
"Glad you're finally here, Mr Winchester." The Alpha welcomed him impatiently.   
  
"Then we can finally eat. My name is Castiel by the way and this is my brother Gabriel. He doesn't live at the ranch but he insisted on eating with us, for whatever reason."   
  
The Alpha explained. For Dean, it was difficult to concentrate on the content of the words, as he was completely fascinated by the low pitch of the Alpha's voice.    
  
So he only nodded.   
  
If he would have had a thing for male, low voices, Castiel Novak's would have been very hot. But he hadn't. He liked sexy female voices.    
  
"I’m Dean." He said and offered his hand.   
  
"I know you are. I better not shake your hand, because my hands are dirty. I just cleaned the stables." Castiel replied without apparent emotion.   
  
"For whatever reason? You never cook your famous corned beef for me. I'm not gonna miss this. And there's nothing wrong with some good company either." Gabriel said with a smile.   
  
Castiel just rolled his eyes and went to the main house without looking back at Dean or his brother.   
  
"Whatever, Gabriel. Now let's eat. After that, I'll show Dean his room and you can show him around before you leave if you want." Without paying any further attention to Dean, the Alpha disappeared into the house.   
  
Dean followed with the Beta.   
  
"You mustn't hold it against him, but the arson attack had worn him out a little bit." The Beta explained apologetic.   
  
"It wasn't an arson attack!" Dean was outraged. "It was an accident!"   
  
"Besides, he's incredibly bad with strangers." Gabriel continued without going further into Dean's statement.   
  
Gabriel led him into the dining room. Dean was amazed at how cosy and tastefully furnished the room was. It was a large open room with a wooden panelled wall on one side and an open fireplace on the other. The furniture and the wall panelling were made of light wood. A glass door led out onto a terrace and in the garden Dean even discovered a pool.   
  
"Yes, I know. My brother has good taste. Maybe there's some truth in the prejudice that gays have a better sense of beauty." Gabriel said grinning as he noticed Dean looking around.   
  
"But don’t expect fashion tips from my brother, though. As far as that's concerned, he is completely useless."   
  
Dean didn't really know what to say to all this. So he just nodded.   
  
"Gabriel, don't talk nonsense. You better help me set the table. I have no intention of serving you."   
  
"Come on, pretty fire devil. We shouldn't keep my brother waiting. He's not the most patient person in this world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating such a long time. I wasn't feeling the Alpha/Alpha vibe. ^.^ But now I am all back in. So, I really hope you like it.

Dinner together was awkward. It was mainly due to the presence of Gabriel that it was bearable at all. The Beta tried to loosen up the atmosphere by having a funny and carefree conversation with Dean. He acted like he didn‘t feel the tension. Once or twice he even managed to get his brother a little bit out of his shell. Never for a long time, though. Castiel Novak remained largely reserved, if not hostile. Why he bothered to cook corned beef was beyond Dean. Of course, he had expected Castiel Novak to be somehow mad at him but the indifferent, almost cold nature of the Alpha surprised him. If Dean had been completely honest with himself, he would have had to admit that it hurt him.   
  
Even though he clearly screwed up. Even though he knew the other man thought it was his fault. He was finally here to make up for the damage, wasn't he? Of course, he knew he had to be grateful to the rancher. If he would have taken charges, Dean would certainly have to go through worse consequences than just a ruined summer and embarrassing dinners together. Still, it kind of annoyed him that Castiel just thought he was an irresponsible teenager. Dean had seen people get the wrong idea about him. But he had never experienced anyone treating him so indifferently. Maybe that wasn't quite true. Maybe that had already happened to him and he just didn't care. But this time it was different. He did care!   
  
He didn't want Castiel Novak to assume that he was a stupid prick who acted irresponsibly. Dean didn't know exactly why, but for some reason, it was important to him that the Alpha saw him in a different light. He wanted the Alpha to know it was an accident. An accident he wasn't even to blame for. But how could he explain that to the other man without revealing his friends? Besides, why the hell was that so important to him? He had only met the man an hour ago. He shouldn't really care what he thought of him. Maybe it was simply because Dean had lost his parents to a house fire and he would never have been careless with fire. No way. All the scary memory were still very clear in his head. Back then when Lizzi their cat woke him up and he noticed that it smelled strange. He wanted to run to his parents, thinking they were in the bedroom, though they weren't there. Only Sam was in his crib.   
  
Quickly he took the sleeping baby out of his bed and wanted to run downstairs, but the way down was already blocked by a sea of flames. He could remember only too well the panic that was burgeoning inside of him. He was a toddler of five at the time. Sam wasn't even a year old. Thank God he had the idea to flee to the terrace and climb down the steep emergency stairs. He made it down to safety with the baby in his arms undamaged. Unfortunately, while he and Sam survived, their parents died this night. The police were already assuming arson at that time but nothing could ever be proven. Dean still had that sharp burnt smell in his nose today. Never would he have deliberately set fire to a hay shed. Never!   
  
But of course, Castiel Novak knew nothing about all this. And since Dean didn’t tell the police the truth, he had to live with the fact that the Alpha thought he was the culprit.   
  
“Dean, why don't you tell us what you're planning after the summer? I take it you've finished high school. Which college are you going to go to in the fall?“ Gabriel asked.   
  
“Yes, I graduated this year. But I am not attending college.” Dean explained.   
  
A snide snort from Castiel made his blood boil angrily.   
  
“What? Does it fit into your picture of me that I am not attending college?” He didn't even bother to suppress the anger in his voice. Castiel Novak didn't know anything about Dean! He was full of prejudices. Nothing more.   
  
“Honestly. I couldn't care less if Dean Winchester is planning on going to college or not. Although it does fit into the picture, doesn’t it? A picture of an immature boy who, along with other complete idiots, almost burned down my entire farm.” Cas replied also anger in his voice.   
  
What was Dean supposed to answer to that? Castiel had formed his mind and that probably wouldn't change so quickly. So why would he bother to explain that he had a plan? He wanted to work for Bobby in the garage until he had enough money so he would be able to take some courses in mechanics and business. He wanted to take over the garage when Bobby decided it was the right time. There were two accounts for Sams and his education, but their parents did not have enough time to save enough money for them.   
  
Dean was aware that Sam would go to Harvard one day. But that would only be possible if Dean added his money. So it was no question to him that he would forego college. Not that it was particularly difficult for him. A garage of his own was exactly what he wanted. Even if Bobby and Ellen wanted to, they already had to pay for Jo’s education. They couldn't afford to pay any part of Sam’s College as well. So it was best for everyone. But like hell would he explain all that to the biased Alpha who thought he knew Dean.   
  
As soon as they finished eating, Castiel rose immediately.    
  
“Since I have cooked, you two are responsible for washing the dishes. Gabriel, please show Dean his room and the rest of the house afterwards. I'll check on the animals again and then I’ll call it a night. I'm completely exhausted. Dean, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Be on time. We will meet at 5 am”   
  
So the Alpha disappeared from the kitchen. Dean sighed deeply. Oh Fuck, come on! All summer long he was supposed to work for nothing on this stupid farm together with an Alpha, who was confusingly attractive and smelled good, but who probably wouldn't talk three words a day with him and who went to bed at 9 pm. Fuck! That would certainly be the longest two months of his life.   
  
“Is there at least wifi here?" Dean asked resigned.   
  
Gabriel must have heard the despair in his voice.   
  
“I know my brother can seem very cold when you don't know him that well. I promise it'll get better. He's still angry about the whole fire thing. Castiel is actually a really warm-hearted person. Besides, he lives here in the wasteland but not in the Middle Ages. Of course, there is wifi! The password is on the bulletin board next to the phone. We better get to work and clean up and then I'll show you around.” Gabriel explained compassionately and threw him a tea towel to dry off the dishes.   
  
Warmhearted? That was certainly the last description Dean would have come up with for the Alpha.   
  
Relieved that there at least would be wifi, Dean helped Gabriel to clear the table.     
  
After they had done the dishes, Gabriel showed him around the house. So far Dean had only seen the entrance area and the dining room. But there also was a kitchen, two bathrooms, two guest rooms, and a living room with a big flat-screen TV and endless books. Sam would probably freak out if he saw the little library of the Alpha.   
  
“You’ll see the rest of the estate tomorrow. Now it’s too dark outside. But there is a pool outside. I am sure you are free to use it after work. If you are not too tired after all the work that needs to be done on a farm.”   
  
“Yes, I suppose there will be enough to do.“ Dean sighed. “Although Ellen mentioned something about me fixing some equipment.”   
  
“You think you can do this?" Gabriel asked. “Fixing machines I mean”   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” Dean replied confidently.   
  
At least that was a job he liked to do and he was good at.   
  
“Of course, that would be more than helpful to my brother. Above all, he urgently needs the tractor, but such repairings are not exactly cheap. I think that would definitely make him a little more friendly.” Gabriel said and smiled at Dean.   
  
Dean decided to make a special effort with the tractor.   
  
“I think I'd better leave you alone now. You have to get up very early tomorrow and I wouldn't risk coming late for breakfast if I were you.”   
  
Dean sighed. Gabriel was right. He'd have to get used to a very different rhythm of life. At least this summer.   
  
“I will do my best not to give your brother more reasons to hate me,” Dean explained wishfully.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was standing at the stove preparing scrambled eggs with bacon as the boy entered the room.   
  
“Good morning!" Dean said with a husky morning voice. Uncertain, he stood in the doorway and scratched the back of his head.   
  
“Come in and sit down. Breakfast is almost ready. Tomorrow you could get up earlier and help to prepare it.”   
  
Wow. Usually, he wasn’t that unfriendly with his employees. But Dean wasn't just an ordinary employee. He was here to make amends. And Castiel knew guys like Dean Winchester. His good looks certainly helped him in many difficult situations. He was probably used to get away with everything. But this time it wouldn't be like that. Castiel needed real help at the farm.   
  
The boy would have to work hard over the next two months and his beautiful hands would become more than dirty. Cas was sure he wouldn't like that. He'd have to make sure the kid didn't avoid work. He would never be led astray by an admittedly almost unreally beautiful face and a seductive scent. Never!  Dean Winchester would work off the damage he'd done! Castiel sighed. He wasn't happy about that arrangement. But it was probably the best solution in the given situation.   
  
Besides, he felt sorry for the Alpha woman. He always thought it to be admirable when people took in other people's children. Especially when they turned out to be such a challenge, like Dean.   
  
“May I. . . may I help you with something?" The boy asked. Astonished Cas looked at him.   
  
“Yeah, you could cut up the bread and make coffee.” He answered.   
  
Dean just nodded and immediately got to work operating the coffee machine and looking for the bread knife. He seemed more experienced than Cas thought he was.   
  
Cas watched him from the corner of his eye. However, he should really not get carried away. Just because the boy knew how to make coffee didn't mean he'd be a good worker on the farm.    
  
“Do you want milk and sugar in your coffee?" Dean wanted to know   
  
“Just some milk, thank you.”   
  
Together they prepared breakfast and Cas had to admit that it felt … it felt domestic.   
  
Cas knew the situation had to be awkward for Dean. During dinner the day before, Gabriel did the most of the conversation. But Cas didn't plan on playing the entertainer for the boy. So he took his plate and his coffee and sat down in his seat at the table. Without waiting for Dean, he started eating. After a short hesitation, Dean followed him.   
  
“I want you to clean the stables first today. There are only three pregnant cows in it. All the other cows are on the paddock and as soon as the calves are there, they will be sent there as well.”   
  
Dean stared at him. Cas almost laughed out loud. What did the boy think? That all he had to do was mowing the lawn?    
  
“Do you have a problem with cow dung?" Cas asked teasingly.   
  
“No.... not really. But Ellen said I should fix some machines first. I brought all the tools.” Dean answered.   
  
Oh! The tractor and the Pickup. He would need the tractor in particular soon to catch up with the hay. But Castiel had little hope that the boy could perform miracles. Even if he'd been tinkering with a car or two. Cas would have liked to say no. He needed Dean‘s help at the stables. However, the prospect of a free car fixing was very tempting. Even if the odds weren't exactly high.   
  
“Okay. Good. You can start with the tractor. He's in the shed. In the one that you didn’t burn down.” The Rancher explained.   
  
“I’ll give you time today to prove if you can do anything. Tomorrow I’ll need your help elsewhere.”   
  
That was the end of Cas's breakfast. He took his empty plate and cup and put both into the sink.   
  
“You have to prepare something for lunch of your own. I'll be out in the paddocks checking the fences. I'll see you at dinner.” Castiel explained and left the kitchen without looking at Dean again. He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. He didn't owe the boy any courtesy. Besides, he didn't have time for small talk. There was a lot to do. And since Dean would be busy with the tractor today, he had to do it all by himself. Without any vehicle!   
  
Determined he took his cowboy hat off the coat stand and went into the stable to saddle his horse. Since his tractor and the pick up were broken, he had to check the fences by a horse. It would take much more time, but it would work. Shouldn’t the boy be able to fix the tractor, and Cas expected it to be like this, he would have to ask Dick Roman if he could lend him one of his tractors. That would be expensive. Damn it!   
  
In addition to the fixing costs, he couldn't really afford it. But he refused to give up. Somehow it would work out. Worst case scenario, he'd have to sell part of his land or beg his brother Luce for some money. Neither of the thoughts was tempting.   
  
He decided not to think about it right now. Maybe a miracle happened.   
  
He spent all day checking the fences. Some parts were already quite rotten. Since he was only travelling with the horse, but he managed to get back to the farm late in the afternoon.   
  
He was so tired that at first, he didn't pay any attention to the sound that received him. But after a while, he noticed: It was an engine! A tractor engine!   
  
Cas hastened to saddle off the horse, groom and feed it. Finally, he hurried to the tool shed.   
  
Dean just closed the engine and wiped his hands on a cloth. The boy looked exhausted but happy. He was all oil-stained and sweaty. Castiel had never seen anyone looking so handsome in that condition before. Dean must have noticed him because he turned to him and beamed.    
  
“Cas, I did it. The tractor's working. It was actually only a small problem but I had to more or less remove the whole engine.” Dean explained happily. Not only did he look happy, but he also smelled happy. Smelled happy too? Where did that come from? Cas shouldn't be able to smell a stranger's feelings. Especially not the feelings of another Alpha. He was probably just too tired and imagined it.   
  
“Wait, I'll show you.” Without waiting for a reaction from Castiel, Dean started the engine. Cas couldn't believe it. The boy had fixed it! The engine was working!   
  
“It’s purring like a kitten again! Tomorrow I'll try to fix the Pick up if you want me to.”   
  
Cas could only stare at Dean in amazement. The boy had managed to save him a lot of money. He didn't have to go to Dick Roman, sell any land, or call his brother.    
  
“Do you want me to clean the stables or should I prepare dinner? I saw at lunch that there is enough stuff in the fridge to make some cheeseburgers. All I have to do is take a shower first.” Dean offered with a smile.   
  
“Um. . . wow. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to fix the tractor. Thank you. You saved me a lot of trouble and money.” Cas said.   
  
“I’m glad I could help,”  Dean mumbled and looked at his shoes in embarrassment. Again Cas had the impression that he could smell that the boy was happy. That wasn't possible, damn it!   
  
All he should be able to smell was engine oil and sweat!   
  
“If you think you'll ever get your hands clean again. I'll clean the stables and you could prepare dinner.”  Cas said and tried to breathe through the mouth so he wouldn’t smell the boy's feelings.   
  
Dean laughed and Cas didn't even want to think about what that sound did to him.   
  
“I’ll try my best. If you have a nail brush somewhere, I might succeed.” The boy joked and disappeared towards the main house.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean got used to the farm life faster than he thought. Already on the fourth day, he had the feeling that a kind of routine had developed. Since the first day Dean had managed to fix the tractor, Cas had become friendlier. He was still reserved, though. Dean knew that the other Alpha didn't trust him and still considered him an irresponsible teen. But now Cas at least treated him like an employee and not a serial killer. Dean knew that he had no right to demand more. Cas didn't know he wasn't responsible for the fire and it was his own decision to not tell the truth to protect his friends.   
  
Although he had to admit that it bothered him that he couldn't tell Cas what really happened that day. For some unknown reason, it was important to him what the rancher thought of him. It was crazy and Dean didn't even want to think about why he felt that way. But he planned to do anything to get Cas to change his mind about him. Even if he had to work his ass off.   
  
After the success of Deans Cheeseburgers on the second evening, they had made it a habit to alternate cooking. The days were filled with hard work, but that was no problem for Dean. On the contrary.   
  
He appreciated it when he was so tired in the evening that he fell asleep immediately. It was his fourth day on the farm and the next day he would drive home again for his first free weekend. If Dean was honest, he wouldn't have needed the weekend off. Much to his surprise, he enjoyed his work. But it was good that he had to go home because Dean had ordered an important spare part that he needed for fixing the Pickup. He had planned to surprise Cas and come back early on Sunday. If all went well, he would be done fixing the car on Sunday evening and Cas could use it again on Monday. That was the plan.   
  
Bobby had also insisted to pay for the spare part. It was meant to be a thank you for not reporting Dean.   
  
Dean couldn't tell exactly why he was looking forward to surprising the rancher, but the idea of Cas’ pleased face let butterflies swirl around in his belly.   
  
Right now Dean was draining the beans and adding them to the chilli he was cooking. He also prepared rice and white bread. The table was already set and Dean knew Cas would be in the kitchen any minute.   
  
A few moments later they sat together at the table and Cas groaned as he tasted the first spoonful of chilli.    
  
“Oh, God! Dean! Your chilli is excellent!"   
  
Like the other days when it was Deans turn to cook and Cas enjoyed his meal. And every time the Alpha moaned around his first bite Dean’s mind switched to autopilot, conjuring up of incredibly indecent and inappropriate images. Images in which the Alpha moaned so sinfully for other reasons.  Oh, sweet Jesus! What was wrong with him? Dean was just glad that Cas wasn’t able to read his thoughts and that he wasn't able to smell them either. Even if the questioning look that the rancher just threw at him and his blushing cheeks made Dean unsure. What if…? No, that was bullshit. It was impossible.   
  
There was no such thing like mind reading and Alphas were not able to read feelings of other Alphas. Even though in some of Jo's cheesy novels it was said that true love did not depend on gender, neither on the first nor on the second. But that was just fiction.   
  
“I’m glad you like it!" Dean said and felt himself blush.   
  
He had no idea why it made him so happy when the other Alpha praised him. Maybe it had something to do with feeling guilty. Because even though he wasn't directly to blame for the fire. After all, he had been with his friends at the stupid hay shed and had not stopped them from smoking. Yeah, this had to be the reason. “When are you leaving tomorrow?", Cas wanted to know   
  
“I don't know. When would it be all right for you? Shall I help you clean the stables first?"   
  
“Yes, please. You could help me with the stables in the morning and drive off afterwards if that’s okay with you.” Cas suggested   
  
Dean nodded and focused on his food again. He had almost emptied his plate when Cas cleared his throat nervously.   
  
“Would. . . would you like to watch a movie with me tonight? I mean. . . only if you're not too tired. Gabriel always brings me DVDs that he thinks everyone must have seen. But I haven't had a chance to watch them yet. Maybe you'll find something you want to watch. Of course, only if you want to. We don't have to…” Cas stammered and Dean thought it was adorable.   
  
Of course, he wanted to watch a movie with Cas! Was this even a question?   
  
“Yes of course! What movies did Gabriel bring?” Dean asked. The idea of being with Castiel for even longer made him happy.   
  
“Honestly, I have no idea. I'll show you after dinner.“ Cas answered.   
  
When they had done the dishes together after dinner, they went into the living room and Cas showed him his collection of about a dozen DVDs. Dean was surprised.   
  
“Dude, please don't tell me you've never seen Harry Potter or Star Wars.” He asked shocked.    
  
“No.  I never had time to watch movies. Or maybe it just wasn't important enough for me. Reading was always more important to me.“ Cas revealed   
  
Dean shook his head.   
  
“What the hell. Even my brother watches movies. And for him, the best day of his life is certainly the day he gets a free ticket to the library.”   
  
Cas laughed at Dean's description of his brother.   
  
“I think you should bring your brother sometime. Maybe he'd like my living room. It’s not a library, but there are a few books.” He hinted modestly.   
  
“Oh, he would love your bookshelves!”   
  
Dean was laughing too. The idea of his brother looking around in Cas living room feeling like he was in Disney world filled him with joy.   
  
“You love your brother very much, don't you?" Cas stated.   
  
“Yeah, he is the most important person in my life. Even though I'll be eternally grateful to Bobby and Ellen for taking us in. Sammy is all that's left of my real family after. . . after the misfortune…“   
  
Cas looked at him piercingly.   
  
“What . . . may I ask what happened?" Cas asked cautiously.   
  
“They… they died in a house fire. I... I could only save Sam and myself. I was only five back then.” 

****

Castiel looked taken back. “I'm sorry, I...” 

****  
“It's was a long time ago. As I said, I was five. Now let's see what your brother thinks are the most important movies.” Dean was quick to deal with the DVDs. Even though the house fire was a long time ago, it still hurt to think about his parents. And he still hadn't learned how to completely suppress his feelings.   
  
“How about Star Wars? But, I would like to begin with the fourth part.” Dean suggested.   
  
“Okay. Why the fourth part?" Cas responded to the new topic of conversation.   
  
“Because the fourth part is the best. It’s my favourite. And part four, five and six are the originals.” Dean explained.   
  
“Yeah, why not. Let‘s start with the fourth part then.”  Cas agreed and put in the DVD.   
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are not too upset with me because of what happens in this chapter. But I promise I will make it up to you ^.^

Castiel watched as the black Impala disappeared into the horizon. Dean Winchester had barely left his sight before he started to feel like he was missing him. That was absolute nonsense, of course. Why would he miss the boy? He didn't even know him for a week. And the circumstances under which he had met him in the first place did not exactly speak for the young Alpha. And yet, somehow Castiel's view of the boy had changed over the last few days. Maybe it was because he realized how hard the Alpha was trying to make up for the damage.  
  
Or it was because Cas could smell his feelings and he knew how happy Dean was every time he could do something good for Cas. But it didn't matter what the real reason was. Castiel was glad Dean would be back on Sunday afternoon. Although he had chosen the loneliness out here on the ranch on purpose, he knew that the house would seem very empty to him tonight. With a deep sigh, he returned to the stables to continue working. It wasn't like he was getting bored. There was enough to do.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, he sat down on an armchair exhausted from all the hard work and took a few sips of an ice-cold beer. He had been working all day. Now he was tired and hungry, but above all, he felt sweaty. So he decided to take a quick shower and prepare himself something to eat afterwards. He'd settle for sandwiches. It was hot and he didn't feel like turning on the stove. If Dean would be here, maybe he'd suggest barbecuing. Oh Jesus! He did it again. It couldn’t be so hard not to think about the boy for one evening, could it?  
  
When Cas came back downstairs freshly showered, there was a knock on the door. At first, he hoped Dean had come back.  
  
But of course, that was highly improbable. Why would the boy come back and give up his free weekend? He probably hung out with his friends or met up with a nice Omega for a date. Or a Beta. Cas didn't like the idea at all, so he quickly discarded it.  
  
With a sigh, he opened the front door. There stood Balthazar.

Oh! Wow. Cas hadn’t realized that another month had gone by. But that was not a surprise with all the crap that happened in the past few weeks. “Hey, sunshine!" Balthazar greeted him and pressed a kiss on his mouth while he pushed past him to get inside the house.  
  
“Hey! I forgot it's the first weekend of the month. Time passed so quickly.” Cas said.   
  
“Are you saying you didn't miss me at all?" The other Alpha wanted to know a mischievous grin on his lips.  
  
“To be honest. . . “ Cas started to explain.  
  
“Forget it, Cas. I know you didn't miss me. And that's okay. But now I'm here and I'm looking forward to spending time with you, especially the night…” Balthazar sent him a flirtatious wink.  
  
Castiel didn't know exactly what was going on with him, but he felt panic rising in his chest. Balthazar and he were what some would call friends with benefits. They knew each other for ages and even went to college together. At some point, things started to become physical but neither of them wanted it to be more.  
  
So whenever Balthazar's way brought him near the farm, he stayed at Cas’ house and most of the time they had sex. Since he got a new job as an agent his way led him past Cas' Farm once a month. The arrangement has always been an advantage for Castiel so far. He didn't want a steady relationship. At least not with Balthazar. He wouldn't have had time for it either, but he got along with Balthazar and the Alpha wasn’t hard on the eye either. Everything was simple. Only at the moment, Cas wasn't sure if he was pleased with Balthazar's presence.  
  
Balthazar didn't seem to notice his strange mood.  Cas had hardly closed the door behind him when the other man pushed him against the wall and kissed him with passion. Just as if he really hadn't had sex for a whole month and waited for that moment. Castiel knew it wasn't like that. Balthazar always had many flings.

“Oh, God, you have no idea how much I want you, Cas. I've had to think of your seductive mouth all the way up here. Fuck Cas! I don't know if I will be able to wait till after dinner to get into your pants.” Balthazar whispered between hot kisses.

Cas didn't know what to do. Of course, he wasn’t unaffected by Balthazar's kisses and words. And he was terribly horny. For days! He just hadn't allowed himself to do anything about it because he was afraid that Dean would sneak into his thoughts.

Maybe Balthazar was the solution. Maybe that's what Cas needed right now. One night with hot sex, not thinking about Dean. Cas decided to just jump at the chance. Determined, he returned Balthazar's kisses with all the accumulated passion that burned inside him.

“Nobody says we have to wait till after dinner…” Cas answered with a husky voice.

Then he pushed the other Alpha into the living room to the couch. There wouldn't have been enough time to go upstairs to the bedroom. Cas wanted Balthazar right away, without having time to think. Even before they arrived at the couch, they were both naked and Cas had trouble not coming before they even got started.

Holly shit! Before Balthazar had knocked on his door, Cas wasn't even aware of how much frustration and passion had accumulated in him.

„Do you want to do me or the other way round?” Balthazar asked breathlessly. Cas had no particular preference. Mostly they took turns. But now he wanted to be at the receiving end. He wanted to give Balthazar control.

“Fuck me! Now! Please, I need you to fuck me!“ He ordered impatient.

Balthazar just nodded.

“Wait a moment. I'll be right back.” The other Alpha said and quickly ran back into the hallway to rip the tube and a condom out of his trouser pocket.

Neither of them was in the mood for teasing. Short and precise, Balthazar prepared him before he pushed inside. From the very beginning, he picked up a fast and urgent pace. The biggest shock for Cas, however, came with his orgasm, which literally overpowered him as his thoughts suddenly allowed themselves the prank to imagine Dean.

Suddenly it was Dean who pushed into him with all his force, not Balthazar. Fuck! Fuck!

  
His conscience hung heavy as his mind recollected his actions clearly.

 

“Who the hell is Dean?" Balthazar wanted to know when they both caught their breaths.

Cas's heart pounded like crazy in his chest. He didn't . . . ?

 

“Dean?” He asked trying to sound innocent.

 

“Don't tell me that you don't know who he is. After all, you just screamed his name when you came.” Balthazar explained grinning.

 

Fuck! Fuck! Cas prayed that the ground would open and swallow him.

 

“Balthazar, I…” Castiel wanted to apologize. His cheeks were burning.  But the other Alpha interrupted him.

 

“Please don't think you hurt me or anything. I really like you and the sex is incredible. But I'm not in love with you. So everything is alright. Besides. . . wow. . . I don't have a problem with you thinking about someone else if that means you're as passionate as you were just now. I'm curious, though. So who's this mysterious Dean?"  
  
Castiel had never been more relieved that Balthazar was so easy going. Anybody else would have slapped him in the face and made a scene. But not Balthazar. Castiel even had the impression he was amused.   
  
“Dean is my new employee,” Cas told Balthazar everything. About the fire, about Dean's work at the farm and about the confusing fact that he was able to smell his feelings.  
  
Balthazar just listened to his explanation.  
  
“Wow. Cas. It looks like it's the last time I'll be able to enjoy our arrangement. Too bad!"  
  
“What do you mean by that?" Cas frowned.  
  
“Come on, Cas. You're smart enough. You should know what it means when you can smell other people's feelings.”  
  
“Yes, between Alpha and Omega it means you're compatible or even found your true mate, but Dean is an Alpha. I shouldn't be able to smell his feelings. I've been wearing blockers the whole time because I'm afraid he can smell my feelings too. This is so crazy.”  Cas said upset.  
  
Balthazar took Cas by the shoulders and forced him to look at him.  
  
“Cas, honestly. Sometimes you're really stupid. It's rare, yes, but there are cases of true mates between Alphas.” He explained seriously.  
  
“Come on, they're all just romantic fairy tales,” Cas replied in frustration.

“Apparently not. Maybe you should consult your beloved books about everything, or google. I'm sure there's some scientific article about it. Whatever. If this Dean is really your true mate, a real bond between you would also be possible. You'd be fucking stupid to just throw that away. “ Balthazar said.  
  
Cas was completely overwhelmed by the possibility He always knew that he liked men, and as he grew older, he also realized that he not only prefered men but Alphas. Of course, it was clear to him that he would never have his own children or that he never would be able to bond with another Alpha.  But what if he was wrong? What if he could possibly have at least the bonding?


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had to admit that there were some advantages in not taking the Impala for the drive back to the ranch. Bobby had offered to lend him the Range Rover. Offered was perhaps not quite the right word. Forced was the better description. He said that the unpaved road would damage the underbody of the car. The stones would knock little dents in the car and they could corrode.

Of course, Dean knew enough about cars to be aware that his adoptive father was right. And holy shit, there was a big difference driving this potholes-strewn road with the Range Rover. It nearly slid over all the potholes and stones as if they were not there at all. It didn't even rumble too much. Dean decided from now on to always take advantage of Bobbie's offer. He loved his own car. And driving it was a lot of fun but he didn’t want to ruin the underbody of his beloved Impala. This time he made it to the ranch in an hour. It was remarkable. A week ago he was still full of fear and displeasure when he got here and now he couldn't wait to get there and surprise Cas.

When he parked the car in front of the house, he immediately noticed the silver Mercedes Cabriolet. The car had to be worth at least $6,000,000. Dean was very tempted to look under the hood. But of course, he didn’t. After all, he wanted the Pickup to be ready in the evening. Even if he had to admit that he was a little curious about who owned the expensive car. Maybe a brother of Cas? An acquaintance? A lover? Dean would rather not think about why the thought of the latter bothered him.

Whatever. Dean took the spare part and some additional tools out of his trunk and took everything into the shed. It was none of his business if the visitor was a lover or not. Dean was just his employee. That was all. Actually, he wanted to let Cas know he was back, but he didn't want to interrupt. All of a sudden, he felt childish. Cas would think he'd gone crazy. Maybe he wasn’t even pleased that Dean had already returned. Damn it!  He was such an idiot. What difference did it make if the car was finished today or tomorrow?

It was agreed that Dean would return late in the afternoon. In the meantime, Cas expected to be alone. Like what if he wanted to have sex in the shed? Dean was hoping it wasn't like that. Fortunately, the tool shed was deserted. He'd just be as inconspicuous as possible and work on the car. He had a water bottle and the turkey sandwich Ellen had fixed for him before he left. So he didn't have to go into the house.

Calmed by this solution, he started. And thank God as soon as he was concentrated on the engine he didn’t think about anything else.

It was already after noon but still long before his actual arrival time, when hunger caused him to leave the tool shed to get the sandwich out of the car.

Of course, fate had it that the moment he opened the passenger door to the rover, the front door also opened. Cas came out and a blond tall man kissed him passionately. Dean wanted to look the other way, but he couldn't. Like hypnotized, he stood there staring at the two men.

Oh, my God!  The rancher really had a lover over! Not that Dean hadn't expected it. But to suspect something was quite different than to see it with one's own eyes. Dean felt a strange pain in his chest and he had to refrain from attacking the other man. Whoa! What the hell was that? Castiel Novak was his boss, nothing more. And he was an Alpha for fuck's sake! What was he thinking? That the man didn't have a personal life? By his appearance, that was quite unlikely. He had no right at all to be jealous. To the rancher, he was just a troublemaker working off his debts. Fuck!

He didn't want this! It was confusing and it hurt. And if he was honest, he didn't understand it either.  Dean hadn't even been interested in male Omegas before. Why did he react like that now? 

“Dean!" he heard Castiel call all of a sudden. Dean flinched when he heard the surprise and the shock in the Alpha’s voice.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What was he supposed to do now? How did one react to such a situation? Fucking hell! He should have betrayed his stupid friends, then he wouldn't be in this stupid situation.

“What are you doing here? It's not even two pm yet. I didn't expect you back until tonight.”

_ “Yeah, I guess that would have been better,” _ Dean thought bitterly.

Once again, he was grateful that the Alpha couldn't smell him. Although the other man was too far away to smell him anyway.

Castiel looked at him expectantly.

Oh, ... He was supposed to say something.

“I... I wanted. . . I wanted to try the Range Rover Bobby lent me. But before that, I wanted to drop off the spare part for the Pickup.  And then I… I … fixed the car. It wasn’t much to do…and then I wanted to drive around. So… I will be out of your hair in a second.”

Dean knew he was rambling.

“You fixed the Pickup?" Cas just stared at him in disbelief.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders unable to hide the blush of his cheeks.

“You sacrificed your Sunday off to fix Cas’ car?" the blonde man next to Cas inquired.

“Wow, I’m impressed. Seems that someone has either a very guilty conscience or a big crush.” The man said laughing quietly and touched Cas' ass. 

“I should go now. I'm gonna miss your juicy ass, though, sweetheart” The blonde said before he kissed the rancher.

Dean had seen enough. He felt so stupid to just invade Cas' privacy like that. Hurriedly, he got into the car, called another “see you later Cas" and drove away.

He wanted to just get away from the couple and the embarrassing situation he had put himself into.

Even before Dean could figure out where he was going, he was already on the road. Instinctively, he had taken the route away from the city further out into the wasteland.

If he wasn't fooled, he should come to the main road leading to Cottonwood Falls. Maybe he would find a diner somewhere on his way where he could eat something and kill the time till evening. Cause Dean was planning to stay at the diner until dawn. 

Eventually, he ended up in Cottonwood Falls. It was a nice little town with pretty old buildings. He parked his car in front of a pizzeria and went inside. His stomach began to growl impatiently as soon as the smell of grease and melted cheese hit him. Dean sat down in the corner and studied the menu, knowing that he would end up with the meat-lovers pizza again anyway. After a few moments the waitress came, a very pretty dark-haired female Omega.

Dean immediately noticed her scent of lily of the valley and freshly baked bread. It was nice.

“Hello, what can I get you?" she asked with a friendly tone.

Dean ordered apple juice and the meat-lovers pizza.    
“Very well," she said and disappeared, but came back a few minutes later with his juice.

While he was waiting hungrily for the pizza, Dean let his gaze wander through the restaurant. The furniture consisted of dark wooden furniture and all the tables were set with red and white chequered tablecloths. 

After about fifteen minutes, the waitress brought his pizza.

“Bon appétit" she wished him.

He smiled at her. She was very pretty and her smell was pleasant. A week ago, he would have tried to flirt with her.

“Ahem, sir. I know it's none of my business and I'm probably crossing some boundaries right now, but you smell very upset. Is there anything I can do for you?” She looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

Oh! The pretty waitress could read his mood. That meant they'd make a good couple. But that also meant that he either had to try to get his feelings under control or that he had to get scent blockers as soon as possible.

“Thank you for your offer, but I'm afraid you can't help me. Maybe you can tell me where I can get scent blockers here, though?"

Dean smelled her disappointment even before he was able to read her face. Yes, they were definitely compatible. The only problem was, Dean wasn't interested.

“Just down the road. You'll find a drug store there," she replied.

Dean nodded gratefully making a mental note to go there before he would drive back to the ranch. Even if Cas was an alpha and certainly couldn't smell his feelings, there was always the possibility that someone else could.


	9. Chapter 9

It was already dark when Cas finally heard Dean's car. What was the boy thinking? It was almost midnight! They had to get up early in the morning and work on a farm was exhausting.

Cas picked up his book pretending to read but Dean immediately went upstairs. Damn it! Was Dean avoiding him? That shouldn't hurt Cas as much as it did. If they really were true mates, it wouldn't be a surprise that Dean was angry or hurt. Probably the poor boy didn't even understand why he thought that way. Cas had never felt more guilty in his life. Why the heck didn't he send Balthazar away?

“Dean!” he shouted after the boy. Dean was almost upstairs when he turned around. 

"Aren't you hungry? I made toast. They must be cold by now, but I can warm them up for you again." Cas offered.

"Oh hey, Cas. I didn't think you were still awake. No, I'm good. I've already had a pizza in Cotton Falls." Dean replied and wanted to turn around again.

Fuck! Cas had to fix this.

"Dean wait!" he cried and ran up the stairs.

"Listen, I... " What was he supposed to say? That he was sorry he slept with Balthazar? Fuck! He'd known Dean for a week! Maybe the boy didn't even care what he did. Maybe he was just imagining that he smelled Dean's feelings. To be honest, he didn't smell anything right now. What if they weren't true mates? Cas didn't like the idea at all.

"I... I wanted to thank you for the Pickup. It was very nice of you to fix it today on your day off. I am sure you would probably rather gone swimming with your friends. I really appreciate your help, though."

"No problem, Cas. All my friends are at the music festival in Kansas City. I couldn't accompany them because I had to return to the ranch, so I was bored anyway. I told you, I like fixing cars. Besides, it was fun driving around with Bobby's Range Rover for the rest of the day." Dean explained and Cas had no chance to read his feelings. Neither his eyes nor his smell revealed anything. It was maddening. He couldn't have imagined all this, could he?

Damn it! Had Dean really only come earlier because he was bored today and wanted to try out the stupid car? 

"I've never been to Cotton Falls before. It's a nice little town. And they make a mean meat-lovers pizza at the pizzeria. Besides, the waitress was cute." Dean shrugged his shoulders and winked at Cas.

"So there is no need to worry about me. I had a great day. But now I think I'd better get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow. Sleep tight, Cas." Dean said and went into his room.

The waitress was cute! Jealousy reached out to him with its ugly claws. The cute girl must have been an omega and Cas was sure she smelled like some kind of flower. Fuck! He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Oh, fuck his life! He really had no right to be jealous. But the thought of Dean flirting with the girl at the pizzeria made him so incredibly angry.

Trembling, he forced himself to go downstairs. He poured himself a large glass of whiskey and sat back on the couch in the living room. Cas knew it could take him a while to fall asleep that night anyway. Tired, he rubbed his eyes and wondered what the worst part of the whole situation was. His guilty conscience about Balthazar, his jealousy about the girl at the pizzeria or the fact that he couldn't smell Dean anymore. With a deep sigh, he drank the whiskey in one go and poured himself a second glass.

***

His aching head the next day occupied him at least enough so he had no more energy to think of anything else. It took a total of four glasses of whiskey until he was finally tired enough to go to bed last night. Of course, he had expected to wake up with a terrible headache. When he came into the kitchen to make breakfast, Dean was already gone. The coffee was made and there was a plate of pancakes on the table. There also was a little note next to it. "I am cleaning the stables."

No dinner together, no breakfast. Would it go on like this? Cas had to admit he didn't like the thought at all. In a bad mood, he just drank the coffee, took some painkillers, grabbed his hat and went to the tool shed. At least the tractor was all fixed and he was able to start mowing the grass. The next few days would be hot. Ideal for the freshly cut grass to dry.

His property wasn't oversized. Especially not in relation to his neighbours, but it still took him until noon to mow the grass and look at the animals on the pasture. The heat was oppressive and his headache had still not completely disappeared. Tired, he went into the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich and to drink some water. The sound of an engine ripped him from his thoughts. At first, he thought it was Balthazar, but he soon realized it was Dick Roman's car.

“Oh, God! Please no!" He thought. Today really wasn't his day.

"Hello, neighbour!" the other man greeted him with forced kindness. Cas wondered how Dick could stand running around in a suit if it was so hot. He himself was melting away.

"Dick! What can I do for you?" Cas asked, although he already knew why his neighbour had come.

"Castiel, how are you? I heard about the fire and I wanted to see if you were all right."

Oh, how Cas hated this backstabber.

"Thanks for asking, Dick. It's all right as you can see. Fortunately, nothing worse has happened." Two could play this ridiculous game of faked kindness.

"You know, if you're financially stuck, I'm always willing to give you a loan or buy your farm," Dick assured him.

Buying the farm! That's what Dick actually wanted. And that's why he took the trouble to come here. He wanted to see if the situation had changed due to the fire and Cas was now ready to give up the ranch. But Dick Roman would have to wait a long time for that.

"That's very kind of you. But thank you. I'll be fine." Cas replied.

Dick nodded.

"I've heard that the older Winchester is helping you over the summer. You're in luck. I've heard he's pretty good with engines." Dick grinned.

"Yeah, Dean's helping me, and it's true. He is really very good at fixing engines." Cas answered truthfully.

"Maybe I should offer him a job after the summer if he's really that good. I heard he isn't going to college because he wants to give his college money to his younger brother. Very noble, don't you think?"

Oh, that was new. But it made sense. Dean always was talking highly about his brother. Of course, he'd make sure he got a good education. Even if it meant he had to give up college himself. Cas didn't like the idea that Dean could work for an ass like Dick Roman, though. And the thought that he had misjudged Dean so much was even less pleasing to him.

"Well, let's see. I'll ask him next time I see him. Anyway, I wish you all the best, Castiel. I'm glad nothing bad happened." With that, Dick Roman got back into his air-conditioned Bentley and drove off. Asshole!

"Was that Alistair's dad? What did he want?" Dean suddenly came out of nowhere and scared Cas.

"What he always wants. Buying the ranch from me." Cas answered gloomily.

"Well, do you want to sell it?"

"No, not as long as I can help it. But he heard about the fire and probably hoped that I would be in need of money." Cas explained.

Dean looked at him thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry about the fire. Really, Cas." The boy said.

"I know. But you saved me by fixing the tractor and the Pickup, thank God. By the way, you haven't told me how much that spare part is"

"Oh, that's a gift from Bobby," Dean explained.

"That's really very nice of him. I have to thank him the next time I'm in town." Castiel stated.

Dean grinned. Cas didn't realize until now how much he missed Dean's smile. Happily, he smiled back.

"I suppose you should," Dean confirmed and scratched the back of his head. He seemed to be embarrassed.

"Would you like to watch another movie with me after dinner tonight?" Cas asked. Oh, God, he felt like a lovesick teenager. His heart pounded like crazy and his palms sweated. It was pathetic.

"I'm sorry, Cas. But I have plans today. I won't be here for dinner either. Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." Dean avoided looking at him.

Castiel felt sick all of a sudden.

Even though Dean didn't give details, the rancher knew exactly what the boy was up to. He wanted to drive to Cotton Falls to meet the cute girl from the pizzeria, didn’t he? Fuck!


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was pretty much wiped out after work. But his old friend,Charlie had texted him surprisingly this morning, that she would be in town for one day and under no circumstances would he miss meeting her. Fuck, he hadn’t seen her in ages! Charlie had been one of his best friends along with Benny. But both had moved away when they all had been in high school. First Benny's parents got divorced and he moved back to Pennsylvania with his mother. Then Charlie moved to California with her parents because her father had got a better job there. That time had been hard for Dean. Alistair and his friends had quickly invited him to hang out together but Dean missed Benny and Charlie. His new friends were fun to hang out with, but he would never have trusted them enough to tell them too personal stuff. It wasn't like being with Charlie or Benny. He knew he could trust them with everything.

With Alistair and his friends, Dean always had the feeling that at some point they might use their knowledge against him or they would make fun of him. But over time, Dean got used to it. At least he stayed in contact with Benny and Charlie via Skype. It wasn't the same, but it was better than nothing. Of course, Dean was aware that Alistair, Crowley and Ruby were troublemakers. Especially because sometimes they just didn’t give a fuck about the consequences. But most of the time it was fun to hang around with them and it was better than being alone.  Of course, Ellen was anything but enthusiastic about his friends, but it looked like she didn't have to worry anymore. Dean would spend the whole summer working at the ranch and in the fall everyone would attend colleges in other states.

He was the only one who stayed here. But that didn't bother him so much anymore. He intended to work as much as possible anyway so that he could afford some college courses at some point. Nevertheless, the thought of meeting his best friend today filled him with deep joy. He missed Charlie terribly.

So he hurried after work and was already on his way to Lawrence at about 6pm. He hadn't missed the sad look Cas had thrown at him when he had refused movie night. However, he did not know exactly why the other man would be disappointed.

Didn't Cas want to watch the movie alone or could it be possible that he…? Was Cas jealous? For a brief moment, Dean thought that the rancher would smell like jealousy. But of course. this was just his imagination, or maybe wishful thinking.! Alphas didn’t smell other Alpha’s scents!    
The rancher was in a relationship himself after all. Even though Cas's boyfriend didn't visit the ranch very often.  Dean had no idea why he was thinking about the rancher again, but slowly it started to annoy him. Why the fuck wasn't he able to get the other Alpha out of his head?

Thanks to Bobby's Range Rover, the trip to the city took him just about an hour so he wouldn't be late. They had agreed to meet at the Roadhouse at 7pm. Of course, he knew that he would return to the ranch quite late tonight, but meeting Charlie was worth it.

Even if he would have a hard time getting out of bed the next morning.  Working on the ranch was generally exhausting, but according to Cas, the hay harvest was the most exhausting part.

Excited Dean parked the Range Rover in front of the Roadhouse. Oh, God, it's been two years since he met Charlie in person. The Roadhouse was already crowded, but there were a few tables which weren't occupied. He recognized Charlie's red hair from a distance. It was shorter though. That seemed to be the only thing that had changed about her. She came running towards him with a loud squeak.

"Dean! Dean!"

Even before he could answer her, she had already approached him and hugged him as if she never wanted to let him go again.

"Oh god Dean, I missed you so much! You didn't change one bit. Maybe a little more muscles, but everything else is the same. Even your freckles." Charlie said, smiling while she embraced him even tighter.

"I can't breathe if you squeeze me so tight, Charlie." Dean laughed.

"But oh God, it's so good to see you again. Why are you even here?"

"Why am I here? To visit you, of course." She was joking.

"You came all the way here from California to visit me?" Dean knew there had to be another reason.

"To tell you the truth, there's a reason I'm here. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, so far the surprise's been a success," Dean said.

Happily, he sat down at a table with his best friend.

"Why are you really here?" Dean was truly curious now.

Charlie took a deep breath and beamed at him.

"I'm here to arrange everything for the move." She started

"Move? What move?" Dean was confused.

"I am coming back, silly. I'm moving here with my girlfriend. Dorothee and I want to study in Lawrence." Eagerly she waited for his reaction.

For a moment, Dean's brain was completely blank.

"You ... you want to come here to go to college? What the fuck? Why? You could study anywhere." Dean was perplexed. 

"I know, but it was always my plan to come back. I.. .this is my home, Dean. I feel like I belong here. And Dorothee wanted to come with me, so. . . " She looked at him almost shyly, as if he might have something against her coming back here again.

"Charlie, I always knew you were crazy. Most people can't wait to get out of here and you come back. From California!"

Happily, Dean ruffled her hair.

"But Charlie... that's the best news I had in a long, long time! You have no idea how much I missed your sorry ass!"  Dean looked at her fondly. 

"I know. Jo told me about you and your weird friends. Did you really burn down the shed at the Novak Ranch? Tell me everything, Dean.  What happened?" Charlie wanted to know. Of course, Jo had to tell Charlie everything immediately. Sometimes his little adoptive sister was really annoying.

Dean started telling Charlie everything, but after a few minutes, they were interrupted by Jo who wanted to take the order.

"Don't you have to work, Dean? You really can't afford to upset Mr Novak." She said. Dean rolled his eyes. What was he? Six? Of course, he knew he had to work at the ranch! But not now.

"Jo, I was working today. Since five in the morning. But no one works  24/7. And it's none of Cas' business what I do in my spare time. "

"If you say so" Jo said but she didn't sound convinced.

After all, he had a private life as well.

After they ordered something to eat, Dean told Charlie everything that had happened. He even told her how the fire accidentally got out of control and how he tried to quench it. Finally, he even told her about the particular Sunday when he had returned to the ranch earlier to fix the pickup and realize that Cas was not alone.

"I still don't understand why you hang out with Alistair and his idiot friends, and besides. . . wow. . . this Cas seems to be keeping you pretty busy." She grinned.

"Not much more than any other boss would, Charlie." Dean defended himself.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I not convinced? And I am not talking about the work. I am talking about your mind. It seems very important to you what he thinks about you." She replied dryly. 

Damn it! Charlie knew him way too well!

"Charlie, he's an Alpha! A male Alpha!" Dean stated.

"So what?"

"I'm not into Alphas. I'm one of them myself. I don't even like male omegas or betas. I love boobs, just like you do!" Dean didn't know if he tried to convince Charlie or himself.

Charlie laughed.

"So you're saying the problem is not just the fact that he has a knot, but the fact that he has a dick in general?" She grinned at him. She really was the devil!

Dean felt that he was blushing. The thought of both, Cas' knot and his cock made his heart beat uncontrollably fast in his chest. Fuck! This was insane!

"I see, or rather no, I'm actually not getting it. If you weren't into him somehow, you wouldn't be so upset that he has a boyfriend."  Charlie realized immediately

Oh Jesus! Someday this woman would be his death!  Of course, Dean knew she was right. But of course, he would never admit it.

"Can we please change the subject. I'm really thrilled you're back, but sometimes it's annoying that you always see right through me."

Charlie laughed out loud.

"Okay, I see. You're still having a hard time with feelings. But of course, let's talk about something else." Charlie said kindly 

Dean was in such a good mood when he made his way back a few hours later. Charlie would, unfortunately, fly back the next day, but with the prospect of having her back in his life, Dean didn't mind the separation.

When he sneaked quietly into the house trying not to wake Cas, it was twelve o'clock. Carefully he walked upstairs hoping they wouldn't creak too much. When he reached his room and wanted to open the door, he sighed with relief. But at that moment, Cas' door was torn open with full force. 

"Dean! It's already midnight! What took you so long?" Angrily, Cas came closer.

"I didn't know whether to worry or be angry. What if one of the cows calved, or if I somehow needed your help. .. uhh, good God, you smell like omega. So that's it? You were on a date with that pretty girl from the pizzeria. Damn it, Dean! We have to get up at 5 am. What were you thinking? I need all your manpower tomorrow. After last week I thought I could rely on you, but apparently, I was wrong!" With that Cas disappeared back into his room and slammed the door with a loud bang behind him.

Dean didn't know what to feel. What the hell was that all about?

****  
  



	11. Chapter 11

The next day was really exhausting. That was mainly due to the fact that Dean had only slept five hours. But like hell he would admit this to Cas. And meeting Charlie was definitely worth it. The thought that his best friend would move back to Lawrence improved his mood a lot. Somehow he would survive this summer and then his real life would start. Bobby had promised him a job at the garage so he would earn his own money. Maybe he would be able to rent a small flat of his own. Happily whistling, Dean entered the kitchen. Cas was already sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. At the sight of Dean's happiness, his face immediately darkened.

"Glad you're awake, too, Dean. I can only hope your date was worth giving up your sleep, but I see you're in a good mood. That's good.  We have a lot of work to do today. The hay harvest must be brought in. You have exactly ten minutes left to have breakfast. We'll meet at the tool shed."

Whoa! What the hell happened to Cas? The rancher was always grumpy in the morning, but normally not to this extent. Dean almost could have thought the other man was jealous. But of course, this was nonsense. Why would Cas be jealous? He had a boyfriend after all. Dean was sure Cas wouldn't care if he had a date or not. 

So he decided not to let Cas spoil his mood.

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." Dean replied and smiled at Cas deliberately cheerful.

Maybe kindness was the key to make Cas smile again. But it seemed that Dean's happiness would only make the rancher angrier.  Cas noisily pushed his chair back and stood up. Without another word, he left the kitchen. Okay? This would be an interesting day.

Turned out Dean was lucky Cas didn't blame him that one of the pregnant cows calved. About half an hour later they realized the cow wouldn't make it without help. Somehow the calf was stuck. Cas had no choice but to call for the vet. They spent the whole day more or less helping the animal. The hay harvest was out of the question.  At least for this day. They only managed to take care of the rest of the animals and clean the stables.    
Cas was talking to the vet for a long time. The cow had survived, but she was very weak. Dean didn't really know much about such things, but even he could tell that her chances to survive weren't exactly good. She had lost too much blood. Poor animal! And poor calf. It was possible that it would lose its mother right at the beginning of its life.   
  
Dean felt totally exhausted when he entered the house. All he wanted was to sleep, but after a hot shower, he was refreshed enough to prepare dinner. He opted for Spaghetti Bolognese. It was easy to cook and he didn't have the strength to make something more elaborate. He hoped Cas liked Italian cuisine.

"Oh, you've already made dinner. Don't you have another date tonight?" Cas looked really surprised when he entered the kitchen about an hour later. He also seemed to have taken a shower because his hair was still wet and he wore sweatpants and a faded Metallica T-shirt.

So the rancher really thought he was dating someone. Dean shook his head.

"No." was all he said. He didn't even think to give out any details. It was none of Cas business what he did in his spare time. 

"Good! We have to do the hay harvest tomorrow and we have to work very fast. There's supposed to be rain in the afternoon." Cas explained while he sat down at the table.

"I don't understand the problem. We could just start harvesting early. Then we'll have plenty of time till the weather changes." Dean countered.

Cas sighed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. At night, the cut grass absorbs too much moisture. We'll have to wait until at least noon to start. The hay has to be dry."

Dean still didn't understand. Why was that a problem?

"Would it become mouldy or what's the problem?" He asked.

"Yes, it could get musty. The problem would not only be that it would become unpalatable for the animals, but it would also heat up. It's a chemical process because of the putrefactive bacteria. The hay could inflame itself and burn down the whole hay shed." Cas explained and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"That's why we can't start before noon and why everything has to be done before the rain starts." 

Oh, wow. Dean didn't even know that. The idea that the hay could ignite itself was creepy. Dean understood that the rancher wanted to make sure that it was really dry.

"Okay, so we have to be quick. We will manage." Dean summed it up.

"Yes. The hay must be in the shed before the rain."

***

The next morning started with bright sunshine and Dean couldn't imagine that it would rain in the afternoon. But he knew that weather changes could happen very quickly. In the morning they mucked out the stable and cared for the animals. The little calf was already running around in the small box, but his mother was still not doing very well. Cas, therefore, decided to feed it himself. Together they started to feed the animal with a feeding bottle. Dean was surprised Cas even owned something like this. It turned out that the poor little creature was very thirsty. Probably the mother was just too weak to produce milk. Thank God Cas had thought of feeding the poor calf.    
The rancher looked at the little animal worry written all over his face. He had over thirty animals and knew them all by their name. Dean felt that they were not only farm animals to him, but that he really liked them.

"Do you think the cow make it?" Dean asked carefully.

Sadly, Cas looked at the animal.

"No." He sighed deeply and shook his head. "No, unfortunately, I'm sure she won't make it. But even if,  she's probably not gonna be able to feed the calf. We'll have to do that if we don't want the little thing to die too."

Somehow it broke Dean's heart a little bit when he saw how sad Cas was. 

"I'm sorry, Cas. I know you're attached to every one of your animals."

Cas looked at him.

"Yes, I do. My father always told me that it is stupid to like the animals, that they are only meant to produce milk or to be slaughtered. But I was never able to see it like this. They are like family to me, even if this sounds weird." Cas explained.

"No, it doesn't sound weird. I think it makes you a good farmer if you really care about your animals." Dean tried to comfort him. He felt his inside getting warm when he heard Cas talking about his animals.

"Unfortunately, this is the course of events. We will do our best to help the calf and make it as comfortable and painless for its mother as possible. However, the calf should remain in the barn for the time being. I can't let it go on the paddock without his mother like that." Cas said with a deep sigh.

"I'm sure the calf will make it, Cas. We will make sure that it will." Dean assured him and patted a hand on the rancher's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so, too. Thank you for helping me, Dean. But now we should go on. We still have a lot to do today." Cas said and smiled for the first time in two days.

Dean felt his heart beating faster.

Why did the other alpha have such an effect on him? Dean just didn't get it. He was almost glad that there wasn't enough time to think about it because the day became really as exhausting as Cas predicted. The rancher's fields were not incredibly large and had he had machines for the hay harvest, all the work would probably have been done within an hour, but unfortunately, Cas had no machines. All he had was the tractor and a trailer. So they had to lift all the hay by hand onto the trailer and bring it into the hay shed. Just like Dean knew it from old movies. The work was physically very exhausting and the oppressive heat of the day made everything even worse. When they were about to finish the last carriage, Dean already saw the dark clouds spreading quickly over them. Actually, Dean loved the atmosphere before a thunderstorm, but sadly, there was no time to admire the breathtaking cloud formations. They had to hurry if they wanted to bring the last hay into the hay shed before the raindrops started to fall.

They barely made it just before the first drop fell. Dean would have liked to just lie down in the hay to rest after everything was safe in the dry. He'd never been so tired. But they still had to look after the cow and her calf.

The short distance between the hay shed and the stable was enough to make them both completely soaked. But it didn't matter, because Dean needed a shower anyway.

When they entered the stable, Dean immediately felt something was wrong. The calf walked around restlessly in the small bunk.

"Fuck!" Cas moaned.

The poor little calf was next to his mother's dead body. Of course, it couldn't understand why the mother cow wasn't moving anymore.

"Cas. . . I'm so sorry."

Dean had to fight very hard against the desire to hug the rancher. Everything in him was screaming to comfort the other man.

Cas knelt next to the dead animal and stroked it between its eyes.

"I knew this would happen. Still. . . Mathilda already belonged to my father. I was there when she was born. . ." Castiel's voice broke and Dean wasn't sure if he would start crying. Not that he was one of those guys who thought that strong Alphas shouldn't cry. That was bullshit. Dean just wasn't very good at dealing with feelings. Not with his own, not with anyone else's.

"Could you get some milk for the calf?" Cas asked with a broken voice. Dean nodded and went into the house immediately. He didn't hurry because he knew Cas needed a few moments alone.

When he came back to the stable a few minutes later, Cas was on the phone. Cas now stood away from the carcass to face Dean, seemingly more composed again.

Dean looked at him in question.

"I had to order the people from carcass disposal. It would be good if they picked up Mathilda as soon as possible. In this heat, no one can afford to leave a dead body lying around." 

Dean nodded.    
"Here's the milk." Dean said and handed Cas the bottle.   
It was probably totally inappropriate, but Dean suddenly became very aware of how transparent Cas's wet white T-shirt was. And something smelled incredibly good. Damn, since when did it smell like hot chocolate in a stable?

Not really paying attention to his surroundings, Dean nearly stumbled over a bucket as he entered the small bunk to help Cas feed the calf. Thankfully Cas was able to prevent him from falling. Fuck! That was embarrassing. Dean felt like he was a stereotypical Omega in most romantic movies, protected by the arms of a strong Alpha. But he was no damsel in distress for fuck’s sake. He was an Alpha himself. But why the hell were his knees so weak now? And why did it seem like this intoxicating scent came from Cas? This was impossible! Alphas weren't able to smell other alphas.

Cas wouldn't let him go even though Dean had regained his balance.

Oh,  God! Cas was so close. Dean couldn't control himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The other Alpha must have always worn scentblockers. It was impossible, but Dean's brain was too occupied to think about it at the moment. The pouring rain must have washed away the blocker. Cas smelled like hot chocolate and fireplace and Dean wanted to soak in the smell. No Alpha should smell so incredibly tempting. Not for Dean, who was an Alpha himself. But damn it. Dean wanted to bury his nose in Castiel's neck and inhale as much of the amazing scent as possible. 

He felt his heart beating incredibly fast, his palms were sweating and his cock was suddenly very interested. Damn! This wasn't the right time to get aroused. They had to take care of the poor motherless calf. And Cas was his boss and he was an Alpha. An Alpha with a boyfriend!

But Cas was so incredibly close and he wouldn't let him go. He didn't even realize he was staring at Cas pink and inviting lips. Only a choked sound from Cas made him look up again. The rancher's pupils were dilated. Dean noticed he was smelling the air. Cas smelled him too. How was this possible?

 


End file.
